


Throwing in the Towel

by lazer_saxophone



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazer_saxophone/pseuds/lazer_saxophone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake keeps leaving the bathroom door open while he showers! Otacon is sick and tired of being flustered in his own home...Time to play it cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing in the Towel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DUMB AND SHORT AF BYE. Maybe someday I'll get serious and write a chapter 2.

Otacon hears the abrupt squeak of the shower shutting off. Snake has been doing this thing lately where he’d leave the door open just a crack, to let the steam out maybe…but it’s open wide enough that Otacon could _see in_. He couldn’t stand how flustered it made him, seeing that sliver of Snake’s muscled five feet eleven inches. He would emerge, steam pluming about him like a wolf out of the mist (he really liked hot showers apparently), towel wrapped high on his waist. Then he’d start _talking_. To Otacon! Asking all sorts of questions. About their progress, where they stand, about Metal Gear. Meanwhile Otacon would pray that his glasses fogged up so that Snake wouldn’t notice where he was staring. Inevitably, Snake would put on his shirt and go to the kitchen to make the coffee, while Otacon would finally recover enough to properly answer his inquiries.

_Not today_! Today he’s trying a different approach. He’s facing away from the bathroom door with his laptop on his knees and his headphones on his ears (no music of course). He hears Snake pad out, his naked feet slapping against the laminate. There is a halt in his step when he notices Otacon isn’t facing his usual direction, and then he hears him continue on to the kitchen to start the coffee. Otacon lets out an imperceptible exhale, and settles in to start writing code.

Five minutes later, his eyes cross as a strong hand lowers a steaming mug in front of his face. Otacon tugs off his headphones, cool as a cucumber, his mouth already forming a confident thanks as he takes the coffee, leans back, and turns his head.

“Otacon, wait-“

He feels his cheek hit warm terry cloth, and something else, something _solid_ , and his face explodes. He pulls away, sputtering, and lifts his eyes to apologize. But Snake is apparently trying a different approach today as well, and that includes NOT putting on a shirt. Otacon’s eyeballs feel weighted as they drag up Snake’s naked torso, searing past his nipples, over his pecs, curving up his jaw, his throat dry as a bone when he finally reaches Snake’s staring baby blues. Otacon’s glasses are crooked from the earlier impact (( _Idiot_ )) and he’s thankful for the adjustment grace period, until he finds himself thinking of the hard curve pressed into the softness of his cheek and _oh god Snake is hard_.

His eyes glaze over and he turns away - _it’s too much, it’s too much, what is he doing, does he know, GOD_ -  
He feels heat coming off Snake, and his own full-body flush is making him sweat. Broad palms come down on his shoulders, their intent to be reassuring but in reality just...making it worse. His fingers hover over the laptop keyboard, Snake’s touch setting his nerves on fire--

_Say something!!_

"Um..thanks for the coffee!!"

“No problem…So, what are you working on?"

"Oh! Just some code..." Otacon trails off as Snake peers over his shoulder at the screen. He'd been so distracted by the shower that he hadn't written a single line. Snake grunts near his ear.

"...Just starting?"

"Ah...yeah! You know how it is..."

"Yeah, sure I do.”

Snake claps Otacon on his back and then starts toward his room. He is directly in Otacon’s line of vision now, and his towel is riding dangerously low, clinging desperately to his hips. Snake pauses in the door frame and looks back, blue eyes glinting.

"Otacon-"

"Hmm?"

"Let me know when your done _coding_." At that, Snake drops the goddamn towel.

All Otacon can manage in that moment is a cartoonish gulp. He watches Snake’s bare ass disappear into the room, hardly able to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"Y-yeah, no problem Snake! the code I have in mind will probably take a few hours so--" Snakes’ rough voice carries from the recesses of his room, quiet but firm enough to shut Otacon up immediately.

" _Just get in here already._ "


End file.
